


ardency

by ms_ncl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_ncl/pseuds/ms_ncl
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura’s love story in bits and pieces.[an #sssnippetaday collection]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 21
Kudos: 131





	1. Snippet One

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was written for the #sssnippetaday on twitter. i'd be compiling everything I tweeted to this story :>
> 
> big thanks to the people who first supported my snippets (even though it's too long to be even called a snippet anymore lol.) sasusaku is really a great fandom T.T
> 
> feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A musician, a doctor, and a song.

Haruno Sakura did not anticipate this.

She was supposed to be preparing for her Anatomy class (especially now that she successfully enrolled in Professor Tsunade's section) but Ino, the persuasive girl that she was, managed to drag her out of their dormitory room to the campus grounds where one of the most anticipated events of the year will be held: the Freshmen Welcome Assembly.

Albeit forced at first, Sakura was beginning to have fun as she and Ino belted out the lyrics, "If all it is is eight letters, why is it so hard to say?" The pair did not care at all about the stares that they were getting, and were soon relaxing themselves on the grass as the group who covered the song exited the stage.

"Are you not regretting this now, forehead?" Ino asked her with a grin.

She replied with a smirk, "Pig, you know how you owe me a week's worth of coffee because of this stunt you pulled." Her best friend shrugged, saying this was worth it. Both of them were startled as the audience erupted into cheers and squeals when the program's emcee welcomed another group of sophomore performers named Konoha who will also cover a song.

To say Sakura was surprised was an understatement as she heard the blonde lead singer sang the first verse of the song, "Was there a lifetime waiting for us in a world where I was yours?" It was her favorite song, and she was glad that many of the students were also enjoying it before she closed her eyes. It was a nice change of pace from singing upbeat songs all night.

"To the warmth we had before," a second voice joined the lead, and she snapped her eyes open to see who owns that enthralling voice.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke did not anticipate this.

"Come on, Sasuke. The crowd will love it!" Naruto pleaded, his face too close for comfort. "You could even pick the song!"

Now, he found himself in front of hundreds of students at their campus grounds, strumming to the beat of Lifetime, a song he loved the moment he first heard it two weeks ago. Guitar was his escape from anything related to Economics, so he was slightly glad for the chance to showcase what he practiced (though he would never say it to Naruto out loud.)

Naruto was effortlessly leading the band with his singing, together with Hinata on the keyboard and Shikamaru, his fellow guitarist. Although all of them were pretty good singers, they could not deny that Naruto's was the best, and his was a close second.

Halfway through the song where Sasuke's voice would frequent, he scanned the audience and paused as he caught a glimpse of a student with pink hair. Annoyed, he thought she was sleeping through their performance at first because her eyes were closed, but her mouth was pulled into a smile as she mouthed the lyrics of the song.

"To the warmth we had before," Sasuke sang, although a little loudly for a second voice, which made Naruto momentarily sneak a peek at him to see what was wrong. But through this, he caught the girl's attention as their gazes met. Mesmerized by the green of her eyes and how he felt her sincere enjoyment from the song, he performed as if there were only the two of them on the grounds, his focus solely on the pink-haired girl. As the song came to an end, he could see her lips formed the last words of the song, and together, they sang:

"All this time, I have been yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art alert! check them out here:  
> \- [Lazybones_V](https://twitter.com/Lazybones_V/status/1327268466810765313)  
> thank you so much! :>
> 
> feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥


	2. Snippet Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A father, a mother, and their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uchiha family stories always make my heart melt :>
> 
> feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥

Uchiha Sasuke believed he was many things, but being affectionate was not.

When he finally saw his bride in a wedding gown, her pink curls framing her face as she walked down the aisle, Sasuke could not take his eyes off the beautiful woman. Sakura held his gaze with a full-blown smile, brightening her up even more so. He smiled in return, the smile reserved only for her. "I do," he swore as he caressed the cheek of the woman he would spend the rest of his lifetime with.

When their child was born, Sasuke remembered how their family and close friends commented that it was the first time they saw him as a nervous wreck. His ears perked up at the sound of a baby crying and a laughing Sakura, whose grip on him loosened for a bit, and before he could stop himself, he cried in relief. "Sarada," he whispered as he cradled their daughter in his arms, and he leaned towards his flushed wife to give a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you."

When he knew his daughter was old enough to babble words and wobbly walk, Sasuke could not help but still feel surprised as a piece of paper was thrusted in front of him by none other than Sarada the moment he got home from work. He looked at Sakura, who gave him an encouraging smile, then at the paper. It was a crayon drawing of the three of them, holding hands in front of their house, and in a handwriting that can only be achieved by a toddler, it said, "happy father's day papa!" Gulping, he scooped a giggling Sarada and a smiling Sakura in his arms and mumbled, "I love you."

With Sakura circling her arms around his waist and Sarada squishing his cheeks, was it possible to feel this much love all at once?

Uchiha Sasuke believed he was many things, but being affectionate was not. But for Sakura and Sarada, he already made an exception.


	3. Snippet Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A queen, a knight, and a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this snippet was my most favorite one (or maybe i just like writing angst...) i'm glad that several people also loved this on twitter! :>
> 
> feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥

"Your Majesty," he spoke as he held out his hand to assist her from the Royal Family's carriage, his voice threatening to crack as he felt her slowly slide her hand into his, petite but with a strong grip. "We have arrived."

She squeezed his hand, and against his will, he looked up at the woman he loved since the day he pledged loyalty to the throne. _Sasuke_ , she seemed to say with her emerald eyes, mournful and pleading for the last time. _Take me away_ _from this place._

 _Sakura_ . He only returned her squeeze. _It is time._

It only took one look at him to know that everything was over. He turned away; for he knew she must have been devastated at his final answer; he did not trust himself to look at his beloved again without whisking her away from the palace—away from the Prince, the soon-to-be King.

Gone were the mornings filled with knowing glances as they exchanged greetings; passing by the hallway, their fingers intentionally brushing against each other. Gone were the afternoons where they surreptitiously shared quick kisses behind closed doors.

_"How I wish to be a doctor," she once said, trailing her finger up and down his naked chest, leaving shivers in her wake. "We would not settle down in one place. The world is so, so vast!"_

_"Hn," he only hummed, clutching her hand and kissing the back of it as he gazed at her with such reverence that it took her breath away. Her chest was heaving as she bit her lip, anticipating what the man would do next. He rolled on top of her as he smirked; he would never disappoint Her Majesty._

Gone were the nights that they would lay together on top of her bed, sharing promises of a lifetime together.

Because she was the Queen of their lands. And he was merely just her knight.

"Thank you, Sir," she responded, in a monotone voice with her face devoid of emotions, and it broke him as he realized it was the look of someone who already gave up in believing.

It was the look of Uchiha Sasuke before he met Haruno Sakura.

And as soon as he let go of her hand, it dawned on him how worthless it was preparing himself for several moons; bracing himself as he witnessed the bride and groom, swearing an oath for a life together forevermore.

Tonight, he would not be the one beside her at her chambers. He would stand guard outside, his face stoic, as her husband would whisper sweet nothings and sinful words to her ear.

He would always stay as her protector against those fools who would dare harm his Queen. This would be his duty tonight, and for the succeeding nights to come.


	4. Snippet Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A barista, a medical student, and a cup of Capuccino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody should ever forget the iconic au, coffee shops! :>
> 
> feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥

“Excuse me.” His back was facing away from the counter, but he could distinguish that it was another female customer asking for his attention. He was inwardly fuming; his patience already wearing thin from the exhausting morning shift. Why in the world did he agree to switch shifts again?

_“Please!” Naruto was on his knees in front of him, rubbing his hands together as if asking for a miracle. “Tomorrow morning’s the only free time Hinata has for the rest of the month! You know how busy she could be in medical school.” The blonde groaned, but stopped midway. An idea formed in his mind as he leaned closer to his friend with a mischievous grin on his face. “I could get Karin off your back for a while.”_

_Now that was a tempting offer he couldn’t ignore._

And here he was, on a morning shift in the coffee shop which was situated near their university, entertaining female students that were on their way to class; trying his best not to explode as they continuously entered the shop in groups, asking for a selfie with him. But really, he couldn’t kick them out, at least they were still buying coffee, even if it was the cheapest one on their menu.

He didn’t know which was _worse_ between this and his friend’s red-haired cousin.

“Is he deaf?” He was blatantly ignoring the girl now, furiously scrubbing the mugs clean. He could hear the frustration in the tone of her voice when she grumbled under her breath, “Where the hell is Naruto?”

But then, he remembered he absolutely couldn’t afford to _lose_ the most flexible job he could find while juggling his studies. Pride be damned! “What?” He finally snapped, facing the girl who was being annoying (but really, she was not; he just really had a bad day, that’s all.) “Do you want a picture of me or something?”

“Why would I...?” She shook her head at him. “I want an Americano...” She paused, looking at his nametag. “Sasuke.”

Said man was taken aback, blinking his eyes in confusion as he finally had a good look at his customer. She was sporting pink hair, her green eyes twinkling as she stared right back at him. She was clutching several medical books to her chest with one arm, while her other hand was holding out a bill.

Embarrassed to the core, he stammered out, “N-Name?” He received her card, punching out her payment in the cash register. He didn’t notice how strong his grip was when he pulled a styrofoam cup from the pile, as several came tumbling out after. He muttered a curse, berating himself for acting like a fool in front of a woman.

“Sakura,” she answered, quirking her eyebrows as she watched the barista being clumsy in front of a customer. He accidentally spilled a little amount of coffee on the counter as he poured it in her cup, burning his fingers in the process. He sighed as he placed a lid on top, giving it to her, before mumbling an apology.

“Thanks.” She balanced her books again as she received the coffee. Before she was about to leave though, she twisted around and flashed him an amused smirk. “I hope the next time I come back, you don’t have a stick shoved up in your ass while working.” Sakura drank from her cup. “It’s dangerous for the heart.”

Sasuke wasn’t sure if being angry all the time would be the only thing dangerous for him, as he gazed at the woman walking away, leaving his heart pounding in his chest.


	5. Snippet Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An American, a French, and a revolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will probably my last snippet T.T but when inspiration strikes, i'll definitely tweet/post it! thank you for reading ardency so far! :>
> 
> feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥

_A pub in New York_

_Summer of 1776_

_23:51_

"Did I hear you right?" The ebony-haired man hissed, his confusion morphing into a frightening expression as two of his closest comrades exchanged uncertain glances at each other in front of him.

"Sasuke, you're the only one capable to do this," Naruto stated, giving a wink to a passing barmaid while asking for another round on their table.

"Why not you?" Said man motioned with his chin to their other companion, who was silently watching the door, as if he was expecting someone to come by and disturb them in the middle of the night. "You're smarter than I am."

"I'm the first choice, to be honest," Shikamaru replied with a shrug and in that blatant voice of his that always annoyed Sasuke and brought out a chortle from Naruto. "But it was said that I'm still needed here in New York, and well, you _are_ smart, too."

"Are you implying that you men will be fighting off British soldiers while I'll be gallivanting around France?" It was _not_ true. To be an ambassador, he must maintain good relations with their French allies _while_ surreptitiously fishing for information from the enemies—Sasuke knew he was being insensitive; he knew he was given an important task by the higher-ups. But still, he wanted to fight _here_ , for his country.

Naruto sighed, leaning across the table. "It's already been decided. You'll be travelling in a month, Sasuke. Besides, your French tutor arrived this morning and will be coming here any minute." The blonde waggled his eyebrows at this, and if it was any other time, Sasuke would have humored him; but tonight, he was pissed at the fact that he was being shipped off to another country on a very short notice.

Alas, studying French was the least of his problems. Shikamaru was right; he could easily handle it in a span of a month, because he already knew the basics of that language (courtesy of his mother's endless lectures.) "I'm out of here," Sasuke grumbled, ignoring the calls of his friends as he stormed out of the bar.

A gust of air greeted him as he made his way home, trying to come up with claims he would present to the general tomorrow that he absolutely could _not_ go to France—and ended up with zero ideas. Sasuke's frustration was growing by the second when he accidentally bumped into a lady as he turned down the corner. A startled gasp escaped her mouth as the fan she was holding to hide her face fell down on the cobbled street.

"I apologize." His instincts as a gentleman kicked off as he picked up the fan, dusted away visible dirt, before giving it back to the lady. She was fair-skinned, elegant in a way that even most rich folks he danced with at a ball couldn't pull off; albeit the cream bergere that she wore covered most of her face, he couldn't help but be enamored as he vaguely heard the clock struck midnight somewhere in the city. "Here you go, Miss."

"Merci, Monsieur," the woman replied, receiving the fan. Refusing to take notice of how her voice instantly took hold of his heart, he instead wondered: This was the tutor? Was the tutor a _she_? It was not a daily occurrence to just stumble upon a lady who spoke French like it was natural to do it in New York _at midnight_. His silence must have been taken the wrong way when she stammered, "Ah, my apologies, good Sir. It's my first night out in your country. And, I'm not used to speaking your language yet." If her heavy French accent and exotic appearance was still not enough to give her identity away, then it was the piece of information about her arrival.

"No worries." Trusting his gut, Sasuke bowed and softly grasped her hand in his; after giving it a kiss, he locked his eyes with hers—the greenest he ever saw in his lifetime—before speaking, "Je m'appelle Sasuke. Rochambeau." He whispered the last word, both in confirmation and hope; a code among their allies. If he assumed wrong and was lucky enough, then he would only receive a confused stare from the lady.

Sasuke found himself hoping that she was the right one when he felt her squeeze his hand. "Rochambeau. Je m'appelle Sakura," she whispered back with a smile, and all his doubts vanished and was replaced with tingling excitement at the prospect of working with her. She moved the bergere from the crown of her head, pink tresses falling down past her shoulder, and he suddenly had the urge to touch it. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Monsieur."

"Likewise, Mademoiselle," he murmured, his lips brushing against her hand, and a blush slowly appeared on her cheeks from the gesture.

It was already past midnight when Sasuke eventually decided he was going to France for the sake of the revolution, after all.


	6. Snippet Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl, a boy, and their long-awaited reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a sudden update i guess? o.o
> 
> feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥

Sakura knew she had a fair share of trouble back in high school, moreso during her childhood days (being friends with Naruto made it inevitable.)

But being locked out of her own apartment at the age of 26 was by far the stupidest thing she believed she ever did throughout her lifetime.

The pink-haired woman groaned as she slid down towards the tiled floor with her legs outstretched in front of her, bringing her phone to her ear as she attempted to dial her flatmate for the nth time that night. Out of all the days that this could possibly happen, it was on a Friday, which meant Ino was out of the door the moment the clock struck nine o'clock to party somewhere at Taguig.

And worse, Sakura was confident the blonde wasn't going home any time soon.

Her head was still throbbing from the lack of sleep because of their new neighbor's blaring music, and she was so desperate for an undisturbed rest. The call finally connected, and before Ino could utter a word to her, Sakura asked through gritted teeth, "Can you go home right now?"

"What's wrong?" She could recognize Choji's sudden laughter at the other end of the line, and she felt a bit guilty for thinking she was at some random party. Taking her time away from her best friends whom she knew Ino hadn't seen for a long time was officially the second stupidest thing Sakura did today.

She wanted to slap herself for being an idiot as she pleaded, "I forgot my key inside the house last night. I'm so sorry you had to..." She trailed off, noticing the lack of retort from the blonde. "Ino?" She questioned, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest when she didn't receive any response. "You're only two stations away like usual, right?"

"Sakura," she started with a careful tone. She instantly knew she had to brace herself from whatever she would hear from Ino's mouth with the way she said her name instead of 'forehead'. "I told you yesterday that I'm going somewhere over the weekend."

"Where are you?" She whispered.

In a hesitant voice, Ino answered, "We're already halfway towards La Union."

And here Sakura thought her day was going too well when she successfully requested a day off tomorrow at the hospital for the first time.

* * *

She didn't know how long she stayed slumped on the floor. She couldn't care less about the fact that her butt was already going numb from the cold tiles, or how her back might ache tomorrow from leaning against the apartment's door. She was also vaguely aware of the whispers from the other occupants down the hall, curious of what made the doctor in training so exhausted that she couldn't even make it to her bedroom.

Sakura snorted. _If only they knew._

Her ears perked up at the sound of heavy footsteps near her. It couldn't possibly be Ino, so it was none other than their neighbor who they never met. Irritation bubbled up inside her, remembering the mornings he—or she?—ruined because of how loud the music was.

(Sakura didn't want to admit that it wasn't entirely the person's fault. She was the only one in their apartment building who slept during the mornings.)

She jerked her head upwards to face the mystery person, grabbing the opportunity to say a few words to put them in their place, when her voice died in her throat as green eyes met familiar obsidian ones. Recognition also flickered through his eyes as he blinked at her, clutching at the strap of his guitar case that was slung over his back.

He was a full-grown man now, so different from the upperclassman Sakura knew back in high school. His black hair was not like how she remembered; it was trimmed just below his ears, and she could now clearly see his face as his expression morphed from surprise to wonder as they both stared at each other. One thing that didn't change after a decade—which she was glad for—was how comfortable he looked carrying his musical instrument.

No words were exchanged between them, still shocked at the sudden turn of events, when he cleared his throat. "Sakura."

His voice, deeper and more sure than when they were in choir together, only brought her back to his graduation: their last memory together. She remembered her confession, the way he stilled in front of her, and how he murmured under his breath 'Not yet' and—

_Let’s meet again when we’re older._

"Sasuke." She managed to choke out, and she turned away from his gaze, willing herself not to break down in front of her first and only love. Ino would be so proud that she didn't cling to the guy at first sight. "I didn't know you were our neighbor."

He shrugged. "I didn't know that, either." Sasuke only stood there, seemingly not knowing what to do at their unexpected reunion. "What are you doing out here?" Sakura lowered her head in embarrassment, torn between being honest and making up a lie, when he added curiously, "Were you... locked out of your apartment?"

Apparently, Sasuke still knew her _too_ well.

Sakura glared at him halfheartedly when she heard him make a sound between a chortle and a cough when he realized he was right. He settled on stretching out his hand to her, and when she only responded with a stare, he said, "You can stay at my apartment until your friend arrives. It's cold out here. I don't want you getting sick as soon as we saw each other again."

For a few seconds, she contemplated on whether she should accept his invite or not; but caved in when she felt the soreness on her lower back from sitting too long. She grabbed his hand (and tried not to dwell on the fact that his fingers, calloused from strumming, still made her think how nice it was to hold him) and he helped her stand up. She was about to say her thanks when Sasuke teased her out of nowhere, "Besides, when I told you that we should meet again when we're older, I didn't expect it to be at a hallway with you slumped on the floor."

He had an amused smirk on his face, and it took Sakura a moment to calm her racing heart at the sight before mumbling under her breath, "I hate you." Her cheeks flamed as he only chuckled at her, as if he knew she really didn't mean it.

Maybe being locked out of her apartment would turn out to be a good thing, after all.


	7. Snippet Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A movie, a picnic, and a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quarantine made me miss campus :<
> 
> feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥

_“Because I’ve realized that no matter where you are or what you’re doing, or who you’re with, I will always honestly, truly, completely love you.”_

Sasuke, despite wearing his earphones, could hear his best friend sniff beside him. He sat upright and saw her—currently lying on her stomach—watching from his laptop and sighed when he saw it was _Love, Rosie_ all over again.

No words could express how much he _hated_ that film.

“Aren’t you tired of watching it, Sakura?” Sasuke asked as he laid back on the blanket she spread under one of the acacia trees around the Academic Oval. He was reviewing for the midterms in the confines of his and Naruto’s dorm room when she texted that she wanted to hang out with him.

He wasn’t really surprised at her sudden invitation. He already lost count of how many times she managed to pull him away from what he _usually_ did; but he never thought in a million years he would find himself spending his Saturday having a picnic at Sunken Garden, where he was sure somebody from their college or even from one of his GE classes would see him.

Sasuke couldn’t even think of someone who also wanted to do this kind of thing. For a second, he wanted to question Sakura _‘Why can’t we just eat at Area 2?’_ when a small smile graced her face as she finally found a spot for the two of them. The gentle wind lightly ruffled her pink hair, and he resisted the familiar urge to bring her closer to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

Unsurprisingly, Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to say no.

Sakura sat upright, whipping her head towards him with a pout. “Are you criticizing my taste in movies again?”

 _No, I just don’t like how_ accurate _that movie is_ , he wanted to say out loud; but what he replied instead as he gestured towards her face was, “Your eyes are so swollen; it could make a person run away from you.” She gasped at Sasuke’s statement, and he couldn’t help but snort when Sakura frantically grabbed her backpack and fished out her makeup pouch. He raised his eyebrows. “When will you stop watching the movie?”

Sasuke had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw her trying to cover up that she just cried a minute ago. Sakura never bothered putting on makeup when it was just the two of them. She checked her reflection one last time before answering, “Until I found the _one_." She paused, and shook her head. "Or maybe not, I'll also make him watch this with me. You never know, maybe he's one of those joggers." She surreptitiously jerked her head towards the other side, when a group of athletes rode past them. "Or bikers.”

Sasuke looked away from her, frightened that it might be obvious on his face how that tore him apart. "Poor guy," he mumbled under his breath, cursing inwardly when his voice quivered a fraction.

She didn't notice. Instead, she let out an exasperated groan as she flopped down beside him. "When will I ever meet him?" Sakura's voice was so close to his ear; it made him look back at her and take in a sharp breath. She was lying on her side to face him, their faces mere inches apart that he could see how her eyelids fluttered as she gazed back at him. He wondered if she could discover everything he worked so hard to hide by just looking at his eyes. "Sasuke?"

He cleared his throat. "Maybe you're looking at the wrong places." He didn't know if it was because of their close proximity, or how the hues of red and orange from the sunset blended so well against Sakura, whose eyes also matched the grass where they laid; he just couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth. "Maybe he's right beside you. You just never noticed."

Confusion and shock was written all over her face as she blinked at him. Something flickered for a moment, but it suddenly disappeared before he could even decipher what. He didn't know how long the silence stretched between them until she asked, "Are you saying it's you, Sasuke?"

He stared at the girl who resided at his mind and heart for _years_ ; who made his heart swell just at the thought of her. _I love you_ , he longed to say. _I love you ever since—_

A cheeky grin slowly appeared at Sakura's face, and he instantly snapped out of his thoughts. She giggled as she ruffled his black hair. "What a sweet best friend you are," she cooed as she turned and laid on her stomach again. "Let me just finish this movie so we could eat dinner. I know you're itching to go to Area 2."

Already getting used to the dull ache in his chest, he could only whisper a 'Whatever' before he let a rueful smile for the girl who unknowingly had his heart since long ago.

_She didn't need to know._


	8. Snippet Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cellist, a composition, and daffodils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> already realized that this looked like a oneshot _after_ i wrote this, so... longest snippet so far! :>
> 
> feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥

_Sasuke_

"Good morning—" He heard the florist pause midway when she saw him enter the shop, the wind chime echoing above his head as he made his way towards the counter with his usual stoic face. He barely heard the music she was listening to over the nervous thumping of his heart. "I didn't notice it was the 7th today. Are you here for the usual?"

"Hn," was his only response, his eyes blatantly avoiding her gaze. He knew that she knew, despite the number of times in a span of a year he visited her store, that he was still embarrassed by the fact that he was here to buy flowers for a woman who didn’t even know of his existence.

She broke into a friendly smile. “What kind of flowers do you want for tonight? White carnations? Oh! I have these daisies, I think it’s perfect for her—”

Sasuke cut her off. “Do you have daffodils?”

“Of course.” She blinked. “Do you prefer those?”

“I heard they represent… new beginnings,” he started, and if the fidgeting of his feet wasn’t enough, the way his cheeks _glowed_ red was. “She’s going to perform her own piece for the first time and I thought daffodils might suit tonight’s event.”

“Now that’s surprising,” she managed to answer after a beat of silence. “It’s the first time you did your research.” She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something more, but decided against it when she walked towards the aisle where the daffodils are placed. "She would surely love these," she whispered. Sasuke tilted his head in confusion when she let out a melancholic smile as she softly touched the flowers.

"You speak as if you know her." He didn't know what was wrong about what he said that made her flinch, so he cleared his throat. “I’m planning to give it to her personally.”

She whipped her head towards him with a gasp. “Sir, I’m not fond of surprises. But you already told me two in a span of 10 minutes!” He only smirked in amusement, and she rested a hand on her hip. “She’s really one lucky lady to have a man like you admiring her.”

Sasuke was brought back to the first time he accidentally pressed the cellist’s cover for Pachelbel’s Canon in D a year ago. He wasn’t planning to listen to a wedding song, but when he heard her play the first few notes of the composition—on her own, with no other musicians to accompany her—something pulled him to her music. And he couldn’t help but dream how wonderful it would be to play together with her. “No. I’m the lucky one,” he mumbled his reply under his breath as he watched the florist do her work.

“Did you say something?” She asked, glancing at him from the corner of her blue eyes. He shook his head in response as he tapped his fingers on the counter to the beat when he finally recognized the music she was listening to. It was Chopin’s—

“Nocturne in E-Flat Major,” she stated all of a sudden, and the next words that came out of her mouth made him freeze. “Do you still play piano?”

No one except his family knew about his lost love for piano.

“How did you know?” He questioned in a low voice, feeling suspicious when he saw a flicker of fear passed through her face, albeit it was gone in a blink of an eye.

She shrugged in a nonchalantly way, finalizing the arrangement of the bouquet as she handed it over to Sasuke. “I figured you play as well, call it the instinct of someone who was also a music student. And besides, you looked like the part.” She winked at him as she ushered him out. “Good luck tonight!” As he turned around to speak that he didn’t pay yet, she shook her head. “This one’s on me.”

He looked back at her one last time before muttering, “Thank you, Ino.”

* * *

Sasuke entered the concert hall of the university, and unlike the past, he went towards the front row. That was why nothing could ever prepare him at that moment when an unfamiliar man—who was probably older than him—sat at the seat next to his and commented, “It’s you.”

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Do I know you?”

Grinning, he leaned towards Sasuke, his grey eyes mischievous as he told him, “It’s hard to forget someone who always visits our cellist’s performances.” 

His eyes darted towards the program in his hand, where he was sure his name would be written if he was planning to watch the concert. _Hatake Kakashi_ , _Music Professor_ , he read before the lights inside the hall abruptly dimmed, saved for the ones onstage. He furrowed his eyebrows at the man; there was something fishy from the way he chuckled at him.

Until she appeared, that is.

Sasuke couldn’t get over the fact like it was _magic_ ; the way he instantly relaxed in his seat the second they heard the clicking of her heels as she approached the center of the stage, bow in hand; the way he could easily disregard the other man’s presence as he looked at how her pink hair flowed until her shoulders, a small smile on her face as she prepared herself to play. He stifled a gasp as he willed himself to focus entirely on the woman in the red dress.

She was the only woman in his life who could take his breath away.

* * *

_Sakura_

She glanced over the crowd of students and alumni alike. She saw the eager looks on their faces, anticipating her next move. Hoping she was surreptitious enough, she let her eyes wander over the last row where he usually sat… and found no one. She tried to ignore the painful tug at her heart. Her lips quivered ever so slightly at the fact that tonight—which was her last performance for the year—out of all nights, he decided not to attend. _This wasn’t even supposed to be a monthly thing_ , she inwardly berated herself.

When Sakura saw him again the first time she performed in the university, it took everything for her not to break down on the stage; yet she gave in to the temptation of seeing him from afar and supporting her music. When the 7th of the next month came and he was there, sitting in the last row almost hidden by the shadows, her heart fluttered.

Closing her eyes, she let out a long breath. Even from onstage, she could feel the uneasiness that radiated off the audience, wondering why she wasn’t playing yet. She gulped, placing the bow over the strings of her cello, and opened her eyes to see Professor Hatake give her a supportive grin.

And saw Sasuke right beside him.

In front of her.

It took Sakura by surprise that she momentarily forgot what she was about to play. She could see how his eyes widened a fraction when they locked gazes a second longer, and all the feeling of nervousness was gone in an instant. Everything felt right, because this was the purpose of tonight’s show.

To perform their story for him.

If Sakura was to compare performing to something, it was like a rush. She let her love for music take over her body, and willed herself to relax as everything she had studied and practiced for days handled the rest.

She started out with a gentle sound as she remembered the first time they met in the music academy under Professor Hatake, how he immediately captured her attention the moment his fingers touched the keys of the piano. She increased her pace, as the gradual shift from soft to upbeat represented how her heart thumped against her chest the first time they went out on a date, the first time they kissed, the first time she realized she was in love, and eventually, the night he proposed to her.

Sakura’s fingers slightly shook as the romantic tune of her piece slowly diminished to nothing, and returned full force. It wasn’t beautiful anymore, even she could admit. It was frantic and rapid but a very crucial part all the same.

She recalled how everything took a turn for the worse when they got into a car accident. How his dream crumbled to dust when he lost the ability to play because his hands were too injured. How he lost his memories of her, and her alone. How destiny was _so_ cruel that she got out of that event unscathed. How grief overwhelmed her as she prayed to every higher being known to man to exchange her life for his to be better.

Sakura couldn’t stop one lone tear from falling as she mellowed out the tune until nothing could be heard, portraying how lost she still was without him. How she couldn’t let herself show herself in front of him without being overcome by guilt and sorrow.

How, despite the months that passed by like a blur, she still loved him wholeheartedly.

It was silent inside the concert hall, as if the audience was still anticipating that there was something more. Unfortunately for them, Sakura ended the piece right there as she rose from her seat and bowed. Someone clapped, albeit unsure, until another followed suit, and a deafening applause was heard. She went back up and gulped at what she saw.

Sasuke wasn’t clapping.

He was still staring at Sakura, like how he did the week after the accident. His question of ‘Who are you?’ broke her into a thousand pieces. He was staring at her like it was the first time he heard her play something… _that wasn’t made by her_.

And she couldn’t take another heartbreak.

Sakura vaguely heard their professor call out to her in worry as she hurried towards the backstage. She brushed aside the curious looks she got from the staff, and was already sobbing by the time she turned towards the corner of her dressing room.

“Miss.”

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, and she forced herself to look at the man who was waiting for her. How he arrived here first, she didn’t know. Her mind was still processing at the sight of Sasuke, who was only a few feet away from her, the shortest distance between them after more than a year. She sniffed as she tried to cover up her face. “I’m sorry. This is so embarrassing—”

“It’s okay.” He fished out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. Uncertain, Sakura accepted the gesture, before a bunch of daffodils were thrusted in front of her. He let out an ‘Ah’ before slowly retracting his hand. “Please don’t be weirded out. I was always sending flowers to you since you started performing here.”

She grasped the bouquet, already recognizing the work of her best friend. “What changed?”

“I heard you were performing something new tonight, and I thought this flower is fitting because—”

“New beginnings,” Sakura finished, a genuine smile formed on her face for the first time. If he didn’t know, and she was sure Ino played a part, as she also thought of what daffodils mean. Memory. Forgiveness. _Forgive yourself_ , Sakura could hear the voice of her best friend as she touched its petals. “I love this.”

Sasuke hummed. An awkward silence was in the air before he told her, “I should go. You needed a rest.”

“What do you think of the performance?” Sakura asked when he turned his back on her, and he stiffened. Clenching her fists, she added, “If you really loved my music, please tell me. Honestly.”

Sasuke leaned his against the wall, and she recognized the look as his face scrunched up. He was contemplating about what he should say until, “It’s missing something.” She said nothing, waiting for him to elaborate. “You intentionally played as if… you were waiting for someone to fill in the gaps. The other part of the story.” He paused. “It’s not yet finished.”

“What?”

“Your story.” Sakura tensed at his piercing gaze, and she looked away at the accuracy of his response. “It’s not yet done. Am I right?”

She couldn’t trust her own voice so she nodded. She saw him blink, surprised that she even admitted the flaw of her piece. Sasuke let out a small smile. “I’m looking forward to hearing the rest, then. You still played wonderfully.” He whispered, “Thank you.” 

Sakura’s heart throbbed at the weight of his gratitude, how she immediately understood that there was more to it than tonight’s performance. When he straightened up and made a move to leave, she thought she couldn’t live with this regret any longer. “Are you busy tomorrow?”

“No. Why?”

She shifted from one food to the other, agitated and torn if she was ever going to push through with this. But when she saw Sasuke, who seemed bewildered _but_ eager at her question, her worries faded away as she bit her lip and asked:

“Do you want to listen to our story?”


	9. Snippet Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scaredy-cat, a Dracula, and a haunted house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this on Twitter WAAAY back... or idk. Maybe it was just two weeks ago? Quarantine destroyed my sense of time. :<

Sakura knew she should have ignored Ino's sudden invitation to hang out. If she did, she wouldn't find herself among the next batch to enter one of the attractions in their local carnival—the infamous haunted house.

"You could have chosen a more _humane_ dare," Sakura whispered angrily at her best friend, who she was separated with by a thin line of string; with her being on the side where customers were lined up.

Ino had a smug look on her face, gesturing for her to move forward as the double doors slowly creaked open, followed by an evil laugh that sent shivers down her spine. "You're the one who got a lesser score in the ring toss."

"You know how much I despise horror stuff!"

"Who knows, maybe you'll get over your fear of haunted houses." The blonde patted her cheek as if to comfort her, which Sakura found useless as she now faced the operator—who, ironically, was sporting a Pennywise makeup but still pulled off a bored-looking face. She couldn't find it in herself to pity the guy who has been doing this for a week. "Good luck!"

She only glared at Ino in response before trudging her way towards the house. She stiffened when all she could make out from the entrance was nothing but black. _Revenge. Ino. Revenge. Ino._ Sakura repeated the mantra in her head to overcome her cowardice. "A brave soul." She jumped as soon as she finally stepped foot inside, instantly enveloping her in darkness. Or did she close her eyes? "Are you brave enough to venture forward… _alone_?"

"Fuck you," she answered, albeit with a tremble in her voice. She wasn't fond of cursing, _but_ tonight was an exception.

There was a pause, before the person—or whatever he was trying to imitate—cleared his throat, clearly _not_ expecting her to answer in a vulgar way. "Uh, well… We won't make you wait for much longer."

Gradually, dim lights were turning back on (she realized she did not close her eyes, which was a feat.) Sakura rapidly blinked to see if she was imagining what was in front of her.

An _elevator_.

Before Sakura could run back out because there was no way in hell she was going to ride that apparatus which looked like it was going to break down in _seconds_ , the man who she spoke to just a minute ago suddenly seemed too near when he hissed in her ear, "Enter if you dare."

She shrieked in horror, bolting towards the opposite direction of the entrance, which was the freaking elevator. "What the hell." Sakura couldn't even calm herself for a second when she heard a groan before another scream tore out of her throat when she lost her balance as the elevator shook violently.

_I hate you Ino._

* * *

"I HATE YOU YAMANAKA INO!" She gasped out for the nth time that night when she successfully scrambled away from Valak, who she swore was only a painting until she noticed a moment too late that the eyes were following her movements. In seconds, the nun was _literally_ out of the picture as she chased the pink-haired woman across the makeshift library.

And it was only one out of all the horrific scenarios that Sakura got herself into when she entered the house.

She cried in relief when she finally saw the glowing exit sign pointing right at the end of the hallway, dashing towards it with renewed energy. Ino should be waiting for her because if she wasn't, there was hell to pay.

But of course, the universe had other plans.

Sakura heard him before she saw him. "Boo," someone voiced out in a low voice.

If today was like any other day, she would have laughed at the poor attempt of scaring her; but today wasn't like any other day. She was scared out of her wits. She was pissed off at her best friend. And she was itching to get the hell out of this place.

Which was the reason why she whipped around and—instinctively—punched the man square in the face.

"Fuckin' hell!" He swore, clutching his mouth as he stepped away from her.

Sakura glanced between her clenched fist in midair and the man before her before a series of apologies tumbled out of her lips, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry—"

"Whatever," the dark-haired man mumbled out behind his hand, his eyes—which were _red_ —glowered in her direction. She could see that he looked pale, which made her frantic because was she that strong to make him look weak? Her eyes widened when she noticed the cape over his shoulders.

He was portraying _Dracula_.

"Oh my god," Sakura muttered, her eyes darting towards his mouth just as soon he let it down. "Please tell me that's fake."

"What?" He wiped his lips with his left hand, which made it smear across his cheek. He looked at his palm and groaned, "I don't get paid enough for this bullshit."

"I am really, _really_ sorry," Sakura clapped her hands together and bowed, forgetting that she was only a few steps away from forgetting this fiasco ever happened. She didn't know why she bothered even _talking_ when she was sure she might never see the guy again. "This has been an exhausting night—well, fifteen minutes to be exact. I was not in my right mind when I hit you—"

He sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"Please let me make it up to you." The words were out of her mouth before Sakura could stop them, and she berated herself for blabbering like an idiot. "I'll treat you to something, or whatever. Or I could take you to the hospital to check on your injury. Maybe I can contact you—"

He held up a finger as he raised his eyebrows at her. "Are you really asking me out in a haunted house?" 

Sakura flushed in embarrassment. "I'm not asking Dracula out!"

"Technically, I _am_ human." 

"Well." She glanced at his dark hair, his lips, the way he stared at her with those eyes. An _attractive_ human, she deduced. "Yeah."

He snorted at her—whether from how stupid she looked or the lack of remark—before saying, "Sasuke." When she only blinked, he added, "My name's Sasuke, and if you're planning on asking me out, I think I should know your name first." 

She huffed. "Sakura. And I'm telling you for the last time I'm not asking you out—"

"You're being annoying," Sasuke muttered as he ushered her out when they both heard screams of other people from a near distance. "Meet me at the Ferris wheel at 9 o'clock."

"Why would I?" She questioned just as lights poured in when the door creaked open for her again. She turned back around. The last thing she saw was blood-red eyes staring back at her, which—surprisingly—didn't scare her one bit. She managed to catch the sight of Sasuke, pointing at his lips which formed into a smirk. 'Make up to me,' he mouthed as her heart fluttered at the sight just as the doors closed.

Maybe something good came out of her going to the haunted house, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> Visit me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥


	10. Snippet Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first canon au! :>

He couldn't remember the last time he was uncertain about anything in his life.

When he was a child, his mind was already clouded with revenge at his brother—leaving no space for any doubts that would distract him from his ambition. And right after the war, he was certain about his path for atonement that no other person could ever deter him from doing otherwise.

Even now, as he glanced at the pink-haired woman—wrapped up in his cloak which unknowingly made his heart dance in his chest—whose eyes twinkled at the morning sun slowly peeking behind the hills, he knew that this was a sight that he wouldn't get tired of waking up to every morning.

The same way he knew that there would be no other woman that could ever capture his heart the same way she already did.

"Sakura." He whispered as her green orbs met his. "Marry me."

Her breath hitched as her eyes widened a fraction at his declaration. He held her gaze, hoping with every fiber of his being that she could see how he was sure of her. Of them. So when she didn't respond after a long while, it was the first time he had a fleeting moment of uncertainty—if she even wanted to spend her life with someone whose history was tainted with blood and horror. 

But she knew him—maybe even better than himself—that it was neither a demand nor a request.

That it was a question, and he would accept whatever choice she would make. 

And after years of sorrow and vengeance, his heart finally found peace when she—whose eyes were filled with unshed tears and giving him a smile which rivaled that of any magnificent sights they had witnessed throughout their time away from the village—voiced out the word he was longing to hear from her lips.

" _Yes_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥


	11. Snippet Eleven [#ASasusakuChristmas Part One]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One for #ASasusakuChristmas: Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my contribution when i joined the weeklong #ASasusakuChristmas on twt! this will be a series starting from snippet 11 until 13 :> check out the hashtag for more writing/art content!

_Santa, tell me if he really cares_

Sakura belted out the lyrics, her voice hoarse from singing all day long at a karaoke near their university. She begged Ino to stay with her for another round, wanting to end the night with a song that perfectly portrayed what she was feeling right now.

But then, even she knew this wasn't enough to ease the ache that resided in her heart since last week.

_"Why not ask her out this Christmas Eve? That would be romantic!" She looked at him, hoping he would just roll his eyes at her. "I don't even know her. Does she exist?" Hoping he wouldn't notice the tremor in her voice as she joked. Hoping his answer would be the usual 'You're annoying'. Hoping—_

_"I told you. I do like someone." Sasuke answered, avoiding her gaze, but she already knew him for years—extremely aware of how his eyes softened at the thought of the girl. He swallowed. "And maybe I will."_

Today's already the 24th.

_'Cause I can't give it all away_

Sakura felt tears pricking her eyes for the nth time that day as she sang, and heard the blonde sigh sitting beside her.

_If he won't be here next year_

"He will be," Ino answered, grabbing the hand that wasn't holding the microphone. Sakura could see a smirk form on the blonde's lips right after. "You're regretting it right now, aren't you?"

"Shut it."

"You're the one who planted it in his mind to confess tonight!"

She groaned, frustrated at Sasuke for being brave all of a sudden, frustrated at Ino for pointing out the obvious.

But mostly frustrated at herself for letting her fears overcome her.

All she wanted to do for the rest of the holidays was curl up in her bed, probably read another volume of the manga, and eat a ton—until Ino stormed her way into her house and dragged her to town under the premise of distracting her from a certain Uchiha. "I don't know what to do once the semester starts," Sakura whispered.

"He is an idiot if he's going to let this change your friendship." The blonde berated her. "It's Sasuke we're talking about. I doubt he likes someone you wouldn't get along with."

Sakura couldn't answer back because she knew that was the truth. Her phone vibrated, and she was about to ignore it, but it didn't stop. She fished out her phone from the bag and saw that it was a call from him.

"Where are you?" He hurriedly asked.

"At the mall. Why?" She was instantly worried about why he was calling when it was almost midnight. "Did something go wrong?" Because as much as this was hurting her, she sincerely wished for her best friend's happiness.

_I've been down this road before_

Sasuke didn't answer with a yes or no, but when he did reply after a moment, she dropped the microphone in surprise. Sakura could barely hear the song that was still playing in the background and all she could focus on was his voice when—

"Can I see you tonight?"

_Fell in love on Christmas night_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥


	12. Snippet Twelve [#ASasusakuChristmas Part Two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two for #ASasusakuChristmas: Gifts

Sasuke believed he was, by no means, scared of failure.

Low marks on an exam, too much criticism on their thesis defense—he knew there was always a reason why it happened, and it was up to him whether he should dwell on it or use his failures as a basis for improvement.

Without a doubt, he would always choose the latter.

So when Sakura dared him to confess to his crush on Christmas Eve, which was something only she could do to the Uchiha (he would ignore it if it was from Naruto or Kiba, how _absurd_ ), he didn't think twice before accepting the challenge.

It was already the 24th when he realized it was the first time he didn't know what to do if he was ever rejected.

_"Can I see you tonight?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and his heart thumped nervously in his chest when there was no response at the other end of the line. "Sakura?"_

_"I guess something did happen, huh?" She let out a nervous laugh. "Should I buy your favorite pizza before going to your house?"_

_Sasuke blinked in confusion. "What?"_

_"I mean—I'm not going to intrude during your family dinner! I was going to give it to you to cheer you up and leave… Maybe I should buy Itachi's favorite as well?" Sakura kept on rambling about his comfort food, and it took him a minute to realize she was consoling him from being rejected._

_When he hasn't even confessed yet._

_"Sakura," he started, a fond smile on his lips at the thought of the girl doing her best to lift his spirits. "You don't need to go to my house. I'll go to yours instead."_

That was how he found himself in the most nerve-racking situation he got himself into while waiting in front of the Harunos' house.

He visibly flinched when he heard her yell out his name as she jogged towards him from the direction of the station. It was obvious that he interrupted her from a night out with her other friends, and he felt kind of guilty for ruining it all because he wanted to do this personally.

He was about to give her the paper bag when Sasuke found himself hesitating for a second, but it was too late as his gift was already in her hands. She fumbled with it and chuckled, "You're here to give me a book?"

"It's my gift." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Are you complaining?"

"Of course not!" Sakura smiled at him—that smile he knew she only gave to those people close to her heart. "Thank you for this, Sasuke. I really should've gotten you that pizza!"

The possibility that this would be the last time he was going to witness it made him engrain this memory on his mind.

He turned around, not wanting Sakura to see the conflicted state he was in. He heard her call out for him. "I thought you were going to tell me who the mystery girl was! I even left Ino at the karaoke for this."

"It's not even midnight yet." Sasuke stopped in his tracks to glance at her with a smirk to hide the nerves he was feeling at that moment. "You'll know soon enough."

He also trusted her not to check what his gift was and do exactly what she did every Christmas.

Because he already knew her for years—and if he got the timing right, she would open gifts at exactly midnight, scan the synopsis of the novel he knew she was eyeing that one time they went to the bookstore, and flip it to the first page where a piece of paper was inserted.

_Sakura,_

_It was always you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> Visit me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥


	13. Snippet Thirteen [#ASasusakuChristmas Part Three]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three for #ASasusakuChristmas: Christmas Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I totally forgot that I haven't updated this last part for last Christmas AAAAA I'm sorry! Hope you'll still enjoy this even if holidays are over :<

Sasuke really didn't think of this through.

He thought he would be able to get away from Sakura until the semester starts. Although, he didn't know what to make of hearing nothing on her end, even as _Noche Buena_ was done and he only received a mere 'Merry Christmas!'.

On their group chat, nonetheless.

Maybe a rejection might be better than her ignoring him for the rest of their life, after all.

But when he saw her in front of the Uzumaki family, just two pews in front of him and his brother's wife (because who could ignore her strikingly pink hair?), how he wished he joined his parents during the previous six o'clock Christmas Mass.

"You're going to the milk tea shop to meet with your friends, right?" Itachi whispered as soon as the mass ended, and before Sasuke could tell him that he was planning to go home _immediately_ , his brother continued, "Order Izumi a caramel one, please?"

He sighed. He could ignore it if it was only his brother ordering, but he couldn't refuse if it was a favor from his sister-in-law. "I'll wait for you there," he answered, before proceeding to the neighboring shop where a line was already starting to form. He just hoped Sakura was thinking the same thing as him and would try to go home as soon as possible.

Yet it seemed that fate was against him when someone behind him mumbled, "Sasuke."

The man flinched, turning around to see none other than the girl he was trying to avoid. Her parents were nowhere in sight; he couldn't even see Naruto who was always the first one to rush out of the church. "Hey."

She raised an eyebrow, and he couldn't help but glance at her outfit. She was wearing the knit sweater he gave her last year, an impulsive buy at the night market. _It suits you_ , he said then, hoping she would just dismiss the blush on his cheeks from the cool weather.

 _You look beautiful_ , was what he wanted to say but can't, even until now. Noticing that he was looking at what she was wearing, Sakura momentarily looked away and murmured, "It's cold out." She peeked at him. "You're also wearing the one I bought you."

He hummed in agreement as he fiddled with the said sweater—a gray pullover one—as he thought that tonight might be the last time he could wear it freely. However, his mind was already conjuring assumptions on why she was wearing hers when he _knew_ she had several ones she could wear in her closet when she _knew_ what wearing it might do to him when he just confessed last night.

He settled on: "Do you want me to buy you the usual?"

Sakura scrunched her face at him as if frustrated at what he was doing but only nodded in answer. When it was his turn, he ordered a matcha milk tea for her and a hot chocolate for him, and almost forgot the reason why he was here and hurriedly added Izumi's drink.

 _This is awkward_ , Sasuke thought as silence ensued while they waited for their drinks. He couldn't remember the last time there was awkwardness between them, even quiet moments weren't uncomfortable as this.

Now though, it was as if Sakura was only waiting for him to say something.

But before he could utter a word, the waiter came and presented their drinks. Sasuke quickly grabbed it and took a sip, while she took her time opening and stirring. It took a long moment before she couldn't take it anymore. "You know what?" She muttered, looking at him. "Screw stereotypes."

He could only let out a 'Huh?' before she continued, "It was always you, too, Sasuke."

He choked on his drink.

"At first, I thought it was a prank," Sakura continued, giggling slightly as she looked at his shocked face. "I mean, Sasuke Uchiha, the one I've been pining on for _years_ , actually likes me back? And mind you, confess in such a cheesy way. You're such a dork."

"I know you liked old school," he mumbled, before whipping his head to face her in surprise. "Years?"

"Remember when you got mad when someone evaluated me poorly on one of our group projects back in high school?" Sakura blushed when he couldn't help but smirk at the statement, remembering the situation clearly. "That, and stop with that arrogant face. When did _you_ start liking me?"

"I didn't know," Sasuke admitted, and the feelings that he kept bottling inside suddenly poured out. "I wasn't sure if it was when we first ate out when you gave me your rice because Naruto stole mine. Or when we helped each other with our research. Or maybe when I first saw you during the assembly.

"Just one day, when I was waiting for your night class to end, I realized I liked you." Sasuke gazed at her for the first time tonight, and he could see tears pricking on her eyes at his confession. "Really, _really_ , liked you."

He didn't know if this was something he should've done before, or if this was too early for her to know. But one thing was for certain: sometimes, actions weren't enough to portray his feelings, so he grabbed this opportunity to say what he felt.

Sasuke stood up when he saw by the windows that Itachi and Izumi were already approaching the shop. He patted her on the head, thinking about what to say without crossing the line as it might overwhelm her. "Have a fun dinner with your parents. Call me if you're ready to talk."

As he was about to leave the shop though, he stopped in his tracks and glanced back at the pink-haired woman who was still frozen in her seat. "Oh, and Sakura." Said woman looked up at him as he gave her a small smile.

"You really look beautiful tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> Visit me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥


End file.
